MLP : FiM Hetalia Song Parodies
by Talisman975
Summary: Parodies of MLP songs sung by the cast of Hetalia.
1. You'll Play Your Part

Song: You'll Play Your Part ( My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Singers: Canada, France, America, England

(Music Begins)  
Canada: _It isn't that I'm ungrateful for all the things that I've earned,  
For all the journeys I have taken, all the lessons I have learned  
But I wonder where I'm going now, what my role is meant to be,  
I don't know how to travel to a future that I can't see.  
I have my freedom, I bear this flag, I'm a nation, this is true,  
But it's still unclear to me just what I am meant to do  
I wanna have a purpose, wanna do all that I can,  
I wanna make a contribution, I wanna be recognized again._

France: _Your destiny's uncertain, and that's sometimes hard to take  
But it will become clearer with every new choice you make._

America: _Patience is never easy, I understand wanting more  
I know how hard it is to wait to become a great country and soar._

England: _But you stand here for a reason, you're gifted and you are strong  
Your flag is upon with us because you belong._

France, America, and England: _Know that your time is coming soon  
As the sun rises, so does the moon, as love finds a place in every heart,  
You are a nation; you'll play your part._

America: _We understand you wanting more,  
A chance to shine, a chance to soar!_

England: _Soon will come the day it turns around._

France, America, and England: _Know that your time is coming soon  
As the sun rise, so does the moon, as love finds a place in every heart,  
You are a nation; you'll play your part._

France: _You are a nation; you'll play your part._


	2. Welcome To The Show

Song: Welcome to the show (MLP: FiM - Rainbow Rocks)

Singers:  
Germany, Italy, and Japan: The Dazzlings  
England, France, Russia, and China: The Rainbooms  
America: Sunset Shimmer

(Music Begins)

Axis Powers: (vocalizing)

Germany:  
_Welcome to the show  
We're here to let you know  
Our time is now  
Your time is running out_

Axis Powers: (vocalizing)  
_Feel the wave of sound  
As it crashes down  
You can't turn away  
We'll make you wanna stay_

_We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward  
Now you need us  
Come and heed us  
Nothing can stop us now!_

England, France, Russia, and China:  
_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
I've got the music in me  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

England:  
_Don't need to hear a crowd  
Cheering out my name  
I didn't come here seeking  
Infamy or fame_

England, France, Russia, and China:  
_The one and only thing  
That I am here to bring  
Is freedom, is the freedom,  
Is the freedom in my soul_

_Gonna break out (Out!)  
Set myself free, yeah  
Let it all go (Go!)  
Just let it be, yeah  
Find the music in your heart  
Let the music make you start  
To set yourself apart!_

Axis Powers:  
_What we have in store  
All we want and more  
We will break on through  
Now it's time to finish you!_

America:  
_You're never gonna bring me down  
You're never gonna break this part of me  
My friends are here to bring me 'round  
Not fighting just for popularity_

America and England:  
_We're here to let you know  
That we won't let it go_

Allied Forces:  
_Our team is a bomb and it's about to blow_

America and England:  
_And you can try to fight  
But we have got the light of friendship on our side!_

Allied Forces:  
_Got the friendship in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never Be afraid of the dark  
Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship_

_Survives,_

_Survives!_

_Got the friendship in our hearts  
We're here to blow this thing apart  
And together, we will never Be afraid of the dark  
Here to sing our song out loud  
Get you dancing with the crowd  
As the music of our friendship_

_Survives,_

_Survives,_

_SURVIVES!_


	3. Awesome As I Wanna Be

Song: Awesome As I Wanna Be (MLP: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks)

Singers: Prussia, America, Denmark

(Music Begins)

Awesome Trio: _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Prussia: _Awesome as I wanna be_

Awesome Trio: _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Prussia: _Awesome as I wanna be  
First you see me riding on a sonic boom  
Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune  
There is nothin' you can do to beat me  
I'm so good that you can't defeat me_

Awesome Trio: _  
Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be  
(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

America: _Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way_

Denmark: _I got sick chops you could never hope to play_

America: _When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler_

Denmark: _You wish you could be twenty percent cooler_

Awesome Trio: _Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be  
(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!_


	4. Rainbow Rocks Shorts Trio

*Author's Note* As (a late) tribute to the three music videos of Rainbow Rocks, I figured that I would make it special by having a chapter dedicated to ALL three songs. Enjoy!

Song: Life Is A Runway

Singer(s): Poland

(Music Begins)

Poland: _Life is a runway (runway) _

_ Listen, here's what it's all about _

_ I tell you, life is a runway (runway) _

_Time to bring what's on the inside out _ _Into the wo-o-o-orld_ _Into the wo-o-o-orld_

_Life is a runway, when you see it my way _

_Take all the good inside, make it beautiful _

_Fashion is a way to start showing what's in your heart _

_Call it superficial I call it irrefutable _

_(Oh, oh) _ _(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) _ _(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) _ _(Oh-whoa-oh) _

_Life is a runway_

_You can be as pretty as you want to be _

_With a little love and some accessories (life is a runway) _

_Don't be scared to show you have personal style _

_Just go do your thing you'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) _

_You can be as pretty as you want to be _

_With a little love and some accessories (life is a runway) _

_Don't be scared to show you have personal style _

_Just go do your thing you'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) _

_Life is a runway (runway) _

_I'll show you what it's all about _ _I tell you, life is a runway (runway) _

_Time to bring what's on the inside out _ _I_

_nto the wo-o-o-orld _

_Into the wo-o-o-orld_

_Into the wo-o-o-orld_

_Into the wo-o-o-orld_

_Into the world_

Song: My Past Is Not Today

Singer(s): Germany

(Music Begins)

Germany: _Power _

_Was all I desired (I desired, I desired) _

_But all that grew inside me was a darkness I acquired _

_When I began to fall, and I lost the war ahead _

_That's when your friendship found me, and it lifted me instead_

_Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky _

_I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny _

_I may not know what the future holds _

_ But hear me when I say _

_That my past does not define me 'cause my past is not today_

_Ambition _

_Is what I believed_

_Would be the only way to set me free _

_But when it disappeared and I found myself alone _

_That's when you came and guided me and it felt like I was home_

_Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky_

_I'll show there's another side to me you can't deny!_

_I may not know what the future holds _

_But hear me when I say _

_That my past does not define me, 'cause my past is not today!_

Song: Friendship Through The Ages

Singer(s):(World 8) Italy, Germany, Japan, America, England, Russia, China, France

(Music Begins)

Germany: _Nothing stays the same for long_

_But when it changes, doesn't mean it's gone _

_Time will always get away as it leaves behind another day_

Russia: _Things may come and things may go _

_Some go fast and some go slow _

_Few things last, that's all I know _

_But friendship carries on through the ages_

Italy and Germany: _Things may come and things may go _

_Some go fast and some go slow _

_Few things last, that's all I know _

_But friendship carries on through the ages_

England: _Been around for a long time _

_Rockin' out hard, 'cause I'm in my prime _

_Maybe it'll change further down the line _

_But my friendship carries on through the ages_

America: _Every single style has something_

_Different it can say _

_There's nothing wrong with being unique _

_And special in your own way_

Japan: _Maybe you wanna be a pop star _

_Get your fifteen minutes of fame, wah-ah, ah-oh! _

_That won't last forever _

China:_ But friendship remains the same, ah-oh, oh!_

Germany and Italy: _Things may come and things may go_

America and Japan: _Some go fast and some go slow_

Russia and China: _Few things last, that's all I know_

England and France: _But friendship carries on through the ages!_

World 8: _Things may come and things may go _

_Some go fast and some go slow _

_Few things last, that's all I know _

_But friendship carries on through the ages _

_Oh, oh, carries on_


End file.
